


Peter does not like the crumps on the bed

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Summary: Aged-Up Peter Parker





	Peter does not like the crumps on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Aged-Up Peter Parker

“Wait,” Peter said, grabbing your hands from the sheets of the bed. You look at him, confused.

You and Peter just moved into a new apartment and were setting up the sheets for the bed.

“Sorry…I just don’t like crumps on the bed,” Peter says. You still look very confused.

“Crumps?” You ask. He nods.

“The little bumps in the sheets,” Peter says. He lets go of your hands. You nod. You understand what “crumps” were.

“Well…I guess you should do it,” you say, handing him the sheets. He smiles at you and works on the sheets. You sit on the floor beside the bed.

“After this…maybe we can see if the bed works,” you say suggestively. He looks down at you blushing. He looks back at the bed.

“Maybe…” he says, blushing but smiling.


End file.
